Roses and Ladybugs
by Thuktun Flishithy
Summary: While searching for Peridot after the Hand Ship crashed into Beach City, Steven meets a man with a magic sword, who apparently fought alongside the Crystal Gems to drive away the forces of Homeworld. Yet the Rebellion was over fifty centuries ago; how could that be? And that's only covering half of this man's story... Fusion fic. Post-canon for Jack. Start of Season 2 for SU.
1. I

In one moment, the desert was as quiet as the grave, the noon sun beating down all sound with its heat. No birds flitted through the cloudless sky, and no animals scurried across the red sands, for there were no shadows to hide in, not even at the base of the sole mountain for miles around.

In the next moment, a circular stone platform shone with light, extending to the heavens in a luminous cylinder. As it did, four silhouettes descended, becoming more substantial as they neared the ground. Almost as quickly as it had come, the light faded, leaving the four figures standing standing alone in the desert.

"Wow," Steven breathed, instinctively raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Where are we?"

"A long-forgotten place," Garnet replied casually. She looked to the mountain. "We need to be there, at the top."

"What's up there?"

"Something we definitely don't want Peridot finding," Pearl said, frowning as she studied the mountaintop.

Steven gasped, hands flying to his cheeks. "Is it another geode? Or a giant laser cannon! Ooh, is it a spaceship?"

"Maybe it'll be shaped like a foot this time," Amethyst snorted.

"The thing up there is far more important than a spaceship," Garnet interjected, gravely. "Let's get moving."

She stepped off first, followed shortly after by Pearl and Amethyst. Steven hurried after them, still trying to shield his eyes from the sun.

"How are we gonna get up there?" he asked. "Maybe I can float us to the top."

"There's no need, Steven," Pearl said. "Look, don't you see the path carved into the mountainside?"

Steven's face sagged. "We're going to _walk_ all the way up there? But it's so _tall_..."

Garnet allowed herself a small smile. "You can do it, Steven."

That brought back the smile to the half-gem's face. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe this'll be fun! I can totally do this!"

* * *

 **0**

* * *

Steven collapsed in a heap, panting heavily as he rolled onto his sweat-stained back. He tried to open his eyes, only to close them again when the light of the sun assailed them

"I can't do this," he muttered quietly.

"Aw, come one, Steven!" Amethyst exclaimed cheerfully as she walked by. "We're almost halfway there!"

" _Halfway_ there?" Steven practically melted into the ground. Which, considering how hot he was feeling, seemed like a distinct possibility. "I thought you said we were almost at the top..."

Pearl reached into her gem, light flickering about her wrist, then produced a water bottle. Crouching down, she offered it to him, smiling.

"Don't drink too quickly," she warned. "And sit up before you get sick."

"Those are with cold floors, Pearl," Steven sighed, sitting up as he accepted the water. He took a sip, then a longer one. "I didn't know it could get this hot."

"Oh, if you think this is bad, I remember when we once visited some volcano that had a cache hidden inside. I was sure Amethyst was going to turn yellow..."

"Wouldn't _that_ be cool?" Amethyst said, plopping down to Steven. "Maybe I could pretend to be that donut girl and get us all some free snacks, huh?"

Steven chuckled. "A donut would be pretty good right now."

"We can get donuts once we get to the top," Garnet said.

Steven drained the rest of the bottle, then got up. He peered upwards, staring at where the mountain disappeared into the clouds.

"This is going to take forever," he grumbled. "The Big Donut's gonna be closed by the time we get up there!"

"If we hurry, I'm sure we'll make it," Pearl assured.

Steven frowned as he considered her words.

Then, he jumped.

He was already soaring up to the clouds before anyone could react. The bare face of the mountain brushed dangerously close by, but he continued upwards.

"Whoah, whoah," he said to himself after a particularly close call. "Maybe I should stop here."

He gently alighted back onto the pathway, letting out a sigh of relief. He looked over the edge to see if the others were visible, but the fog obscured everything from sight.

"Guys, I'm okay!" he called down.

"You won't be when Pearl gets her hands on you!" Amethyst called back, her snickering audible even from his vantage point.

"Steven Quartz Universe, get back down here this instant or you're not getting any donuts!" Pearl shrieked.

"But I'm fine!"

"Steven, just stay there until we get to you," Garnet called out, calmly.

"Okay!" Steven replied, then sat down on the pathway.

The fog cooled things down a little, though the humidity still made it uncomfortable. Steven wiped some sweat from his brow, then started twiddling his thumbs, waiting.

A minute must've passed before he heard a soft tapping on the stone pathway, like something with hard feet or shoes was walking nearby. Steven looked around, but saw nothing. The sound was getting closer, until he realized that a silhouette in the fog was approaching from downslope. He began to sweat again, but not from the heat.

"Guys?" he asked aloud.

A few moments passed, then the figure emerged from the fog and revealed itself to be a small ram, no bigger than a beagle. Its tiny hooves clattered on the stone as it approached him, regarding him with beady black eyes.

"Oh," Steven said. "Hey there, little guy. What are you doing up here?"

The ram blinked at him, then continued walking uphill.

"Wait!" Steven got up and followed after the ram, almost breaking into a jog. "Where are you going?"

The ram didn't seem to acknowledge him as it continued up the hill. Steven decided to hang back a little, but still kept a good pace as he followed it. As he did, he noticed footprints on the pathway, faint impressions in the sparse sand. They certainly didn't belong to the ram, but he couldn't figure out whom they belonged to; they looked like twin sets of horizontal planks.

"You wouldn't happen to know who left these, would you?" he asked the ram. "They didn't happen to be green, or called you a clod, did they?"

The ram was as silent as before. A second hopped down from a rock and joined it, only briefly glancing back at Steven. The half-gem frowned, then decided to quicken his pace.

The fog gave way, and Steven narrowed his eyes as the sun returned with a vengeance. It was closer to the horizon, now, but it was still painfully bright. He stopped for a moment to let his eyes adjust, then gasped when he realized what he was seeing.

He'd reached the top of the mountain, revealing a flat top. Dozens of monoliths littered the area, all made of the same material as the pathway. In the low light of the sun, they cast long shadows, and he stepped into one, relieved to be out of the dry heat.

He looked up at the monolith, and realized there was a carving of a ram's face made in the rock. It almost reminded him of the murals he saw in the Gem temples, but less... alien.

He glanced over at the rams, and managed a small laugh. "I, uh, guess this is your place, huh?"

The rams walked past him, then stopped. One turned to look at him, while the other turned to a pathway between two of the monoliths.

Steven stared for a few moments. "You want me to go there?"

No reply, as usual. He sucked in a breath, then hesitantly stepped forward. When the rams didn't move, he walked towards the pathway, then turned around, only to gasp.

"Whoah..."

In the center of the mountaintop, there was a flat circle on the ground fifteen feet across, swirling in alternating bands of black and white. For a few moments, Steven merely gaped at the sight, eyes wide.

"What is this?" he murmured to himself.

He was so distracted by the sight, that he didn't notice the gem monster until it was almost too late.

It was more out of pure reflex than anything else that he threw up his bubble. It was fortunate, too; the impact was enough to send him flying into one of the monoliths, knocking off the top half. Debris rained down on the bubble as the monolith crumbled, then stopped. Steven turned off the bubble, then pulled up his shield, holding it in the stance Garnet had taught him.

The monster resembled a rhinoceros beetle, if beetles could get up to eight feet tall and had bladed limbs. Its mottled blue carapace rumbled as it chittered at him, moving forward on four of its legs. The gem, Steven saw, was located where one of its compound eyes should've been, and was circular with a hexagonal cut.

Steven threw his shield, catching the monster in the thorax. It stumbled back, only to quickly recover and charge forward. Steven pulled up another shield and prepared to dodge, waiting. The monster quickly cleared the distance between them-

-then stopped when a sword suddenly emerged from its chest.

A half-moment passed, then there was a gush of wind and smoke as the monster was poofed. Steven closed his eyes as the wind brushed past him, then opened them again, hesitantly.

He gasped when he did.

A man was standing where the monster had been, long red cape fluttering behind him. He was tall, almost as tall as Garnet, and was dressed in a tattered white robe that looked like something from the Lonely Blade game Amethyst had gotten him. In one hand, he had a long sword, and in the other he held the monster's gem. A broad straw hat hid his face from sight, casting his features in shadow.

The man straightened, revealing oriental features. He had a long beard that ruffled in the wind, and there was something behind his eyes, something Steven couldn't put his finger on.

"Wow..." Steven murmured.

The man blinked, as if surprised.

"Um, hello," he said awkwardly, with a faint clipped accent. "Are you alright?"

"That was amazing!" Steven exclaimed, shield fading as he hurried over. "Howdidyoudothatandwhereareyoufromandwhat'syourname?"

The man was visibly caught off guard by that. His eyes widened, then narrowed a little. He sheathed the sword, then put his hands together and offered a slight bow.

"There are those who call me... Jack."

Steven shot his hand forward. "Hi Jack, I'm Steven!"

Jack stared for a moment, then gingerly shook his hand. His palms were rough and calloused, Steven noticed, but he didn't mind.

Letting go, Steven stared at the sword. It was clearly Japanese in origin, but there was something about how the light caught on the blade that told Steven there was more to it than met the eye.

"Where did you come from?" He asked again.

"I could ask you the same," Jack replied. "I was up here to guard the time portal from that monster that attacked you."

"Time portal?"

Before Jack could reply, a shrill cry interrupted him.

"Steven!"

Slender arms wrapped around Steven, squeezing the air from his lungs as Pearl pulled him in close.

"Are you alright? We heard the commotion, but we-" Pearl suddenly stopped, then pulled back. Steven turned, and realized she was staring at Jack.

"Jack?" whispered Pearl, eyes wide as saucers.

Steven heard the others approaching. Jack glanced at each one of them, then turned back to Pearl and bowed again.

"It is good to see you again, Pearl. The same goes to you, Garnet, and to..." Jack blinked. "Er..."

"Amethyst," Amethyst supplied, brow scrunched at him. "Do I know you?"

"I do not know you," Jack replied. "But I am pleased you make your acquaintance."

"Wait, how do you know Pearl and Garnet?" Steven asked, squeezing out of Pearl's grip. He turned to Garnet. "How do you know him?"

Behind him, Pearl sighed. "It's... a long story."


	2. II

**A/N: Just for a heads up, whenever the story is written in present tense, that means it's from Jack's perspective, while past tense is Steven's perspective. Just to try and show how his mind works differently from Steven's.**

With one last burst of light, the titanic form of Alexandrite finally took shape, towering over the nearby monoliths as she fully materialized. The quadruple-gem fusion took a stance as she focused her attention on the black and white rings of the time portal, and opened her second mouth wide.

Violet plasma flame built up in the back of her throat, then blasted forwards, striking the portal dead on. The nearby monoliths trembled as a small explosion rocked the area, then subsided. When the smoke cleared, all that remained of the portal was a deep crater in the ground.

"Cooooool," Steven said, stars in his eyes as he stared at the fusion's work.

He turned to see if 'Jack' shared the sentiment, then frowned.

The man's face was like a stone mask, jaw set tight as he stared at the smoking ruins of the portal. Something seemed to be going on behind his eyes, something Steven couldn't quite put his finger on. It reminded Steven of the face his dad occasionally made when talking about Mom.

"Uh... are you okay?" Steven asked.

Jack blinked, roused from whatever thoughts he was having, then turned. "I am all right. Thank you for asking."

"Heh... no prob, bob."

That made the corner of Jack's mouth twitch upwards, his expression becoming less cool.

Another flash of light drew Steven's attention away, and he saw that Alexandrite had unfused. The gems were all lying on the ground, panting, and he ran over to them. The sound of wooden sandals clacking on the ground reached his ears, and he realized that Jack was following.

"Are you guys okay?" Steven asked.

Pearl got up first. "We're just a little tired, Steven. It's hard, maintaining a fusion that big."

"Pretty worth it, though," Amethyst said, springing up to her feet. "What was it that we just wrecked, anyway?"

"That," said Garnet, "was a time portal."

She got up, adjusting her visor as she turned to Jack. "The last one in existence, I believe."

"The last we need to worry about," replied Jack. He offered a small bow. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Time portals?" Steven suddenly exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention. "What's going on?! Who is he? Why do you know him? Why doesn't Amethyst know him?"

"Yeah, why don't I know him?"

Pearl sighed. "He's... an old friend."

"From before you were born," Garnet added. "We haven't seen him in a long time."

Steven gasped, hands flying to his cheeks. "But I thought you guys didn't really hang out with people?"

"Jack's..." Pearl paused, thinking. "Well, he's not like most people."

"I'll say," Amethyst commented, eyeing Jack up and down, prompting an uncomfortable look from the man.

"Please, it is a long story, and not one I wish to tell," Jack said. "There are those who can explain it better."

Suddenly, he frowned, and looked around. "Where is Rose?"

Despite the blazing sun above, the mountaintop seemed to have become very cold.

"Rose is gone," Garnet said, quietly. "Steven's her son."

"Son?"

"I've got her gem!" Steven exclaimed, pulling up his shirt and displaying his belly.

Jack stared at the crystal on the boy's stomach, eyes wide. Then, he straightened, and clasped his hands together.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, son of Rose Quartz," he said.

"You knew my mom?" Steven asked.

"Yes. She was an admirable woman." Jack produced a large sack from within his cloak, and handed it to Garnet. He seemed to be in a rush, all of a sudden. "Here are the gems of the monsters I have encountered over the years. They will be safer with you."

Garnet nodded. "We'll put them with the rest in the temple."

Jack straightened, then leveled his gaze across the group. "Goodbye."

With that, he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Steven ran forward and tugged gently on Jack's cloak. "Where are you going?"

"There are no more portals to guard," Jack replied, eyes hidden by his hat as he spoke. "I have not seen a monster in years. My purpose here is done."

"Purpose? What are you going to do next?"

Jack turned away. "I do not know."

"Well, then why don't you come with us?" Steven offered, excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Pearl exclaimed from behind.

"I think it's a good idea," Garnet said.

"But-"

"Quiet."

Jack craned his head back to Steven. "You wish for me to accompany you back?"

"Well, yeah," Steven replied, quieter than before. "I mean, I have so many questions."

Jack seemed to debate the matter.

"Aaaand we could use your help with a Homeworld gem."

That seemed to do it. Jack turned to face him fully, and nodded.

"Very well."

"Awesome!" Steven exclaimed. "I've never hung out with a samurai before! This is going to be so much fun!"

He took Jack by the hand, and gently guided him back to the gems. Garnet smiled, arms folded.

"It's good to have you back, Jack."

Pearl crinkled her nose. "I think the first thing we need to do is give him a bath."

* * *

 **0**

* * *

The warp pad in the temple flashed, and Steven bounded back into the living room, arms spread wide.

"Air conditioning! Oh, how I missed you!"

He turned back to face the group. Jack warily stepped off the pad, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"That was my second time using a warp pad," he said. "I still do not like it."

"You'll get used to it after a while," Garnet said.

Pearl daintily stepped off. "Now, the bathroom's that way. I'll take your laundry-"

Jack was already walking to the front door, sword carefully left on the table. He slipped off his wooden sandals and left them by the entrance, then removed his cloak and hand, hanging them on a nearby coatrack. Stretching his back, he stepped outside and made for the beach.

"-or you can bathe out there," Pearl finished, a grumpy look on her face. "Steven, don't go outside until I say so."

"Okay!" Steven ran forward and plopped down on the couch. "When he get's back, are we going to go looking for Peridot?"

"You need to rest first," Garnet said as she walked by. "But yes."

She paused, then turned back to Steven. She pulled off her visor, revealing a look of concern on her three eyes.

"Steven, you did a good thing back there, asking him to come with us."

"Really?"

Garnet sighed. "I know you're excited to meet him, but just remember something. Jack's... he's seen a lot. Small things might matter more to him than you realize."

* * *

 **0**

* * *

The water is cool and refreshing as it washes over him. Jack lets his hair hang back as he soaks it in the gentle waves, washing out weeks' worth of dirt and grime. Diving under, he plucks a rough stone from the bottom and rubs it over his skin, scrubbing it clean. Some scars that have yet to fade ache as he does so, but he does not mind the pain.

Once that is done, he searches the sand again, until he finds what he is looking for. He holds the shell up to eye level, then breaks it neatly in two. He uses one half to cut away most of his beard, then uses the other half as a razor, shaving down to the skin. It is a familiar practice, and he leaves no cuts by the time he is finished.

Rubbing his chin, he stares down at his reflection in the water, searching for any missed spots. As he does, however, the face in the water changes. The skin becomes paler, and the beard returns, highlighting the tired look in his reflection's eyes. The time when he was at his lowest, before she-

A different pain surfaces, and he breathes deeply.

"What are you doing, now?" his reflection asks, the weight of countless years tempering his low and tired voice. "There are no more time portals to protect. You have undone the future that is Aku truly, now. No one can change that, and yet you are here."

"They need my help. This rogue gem they speak of... if she reveals that there are survivors..." Jack straightens. "It is my duty to protect innocents. I cannot stray from that path, even now."

"And when it is over? When there is no need for you here?" The reflection becomes pleading. "Will you finally join your ancestors, after so many years of waiting?"

Jack says nothing.

"Uh, hello?" another voice calls, from behind.

Jack turns to see a middle-aged man standing on the beach, carrying a pair of boxes in his hands. A van is parked nearby, backdoors wide open, revealing a rather disheveled living space.

"Oh..." Jack says, awkwardly. "Hello."

The man stares for another moment, then says, "Uh... you wouldn't happen to be a friend of the ladies in that temple, would you?"

"I am." Jack clasps his hands and bows. "You may call me Jack."

"Well, uh, hi... Jack," the man replies, face somehow even redder than before. "I'm Greg. I'm Steven's father."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Greg."

A few moments of awkward silence.

"I see you like black shirts," Jack finally says.

"And I see you like loincloths," Greg replies, sweating visibly. "Heh. Laundry day?"

Jack lets out a forced laugh and averts his eyes. "Yes."

Greg makes a strained smile. "Well, I brought pizza for Steven and the gang."

He raises the two boxes for emphasis. "You like pizza?"

"I have never eaten it."

"Well, then I guess you're in for a treat. If you wanna... uh, get dressed and eat with us, feel free. I'll save you a slice."

With that, he half walks and half runs to the house. Jack sinks into the water, letting out a sigh, then gets up. He wades to shore, then walks to one of the half-buried hands of the temple's statue, where he'd hung his gi and sword.

He unsheathes the sword, and stares at his own eyes in the reflection of the sacred blade.

"Be careful," the reflection says back to him.

Jack closes his eyes. For a moment, his mind wanders to the tantō hidden in his cloak.

Then he thinks of the small portrait he also carries in his cloak, and he sheathes the sword quickly, jaw set.

"No."

Slipping it back on, he makes his topknot, and walks toward the house.


	3. III

The sun had set, now, and the soft light of the moon was beginning to shine through the windows, painting the living room in hues of silver. They had all gathered in a circle on the floor, sitting on pillows or in lotus positions, with a steaming box of pepperoni pizza in the middle of it all.

Steven looked around at the group as he took a bite from his pizza. Amethyst was to his right, having claimed an entire pizza for herself in order to make hodgepodge burrito, while his father sat at his left, chatting with Garnet. Pearl sat opposite Garnet, a disgusted look on her face as she watched Amethyst, and Jack...

Jack was sitting quietly across the circle from Steven, occasionally picking off a piece of pepperoni with a pair of chopsticks he had acquired from seemingly nowhere. Aside from a soft "thank you" when Garnet handed him a slice, the man had stayed as silent as the grave. Again, the distant look to his eyes had returned, and there was something about it that made Steven uncomfortable.

What was it that Garnet had said, about small things? Perhaps it was time for another one. Steven swallowed his bite of pizza, and cleared his throat.

"So... you shaved."

Jack paused, then looked up, seemingly caught off guard. "Oh. Well, uh... yes. I felt it was time to get rid of the beard."

"I like the shave," Garnet suddenly said, turning away from Dad. "It makes you look younger."

"Pfft," Amethyst interjected, swallowing her mouthful of bean can. "He should've kept it. Hairy humans are funny humans."

"He had a beard?" Dad piped up.

"Yeah!" Steven said. "It was actually pretty cool!"

"It was all long and bushy, like this!" Amethyst added, then suddenly began to glow, figure shifting. When the glow faded, a purple copy of a bearded Jack sat in her place. "I like it. It makes me feel all cool and mysterious."

Jack shifted a little, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Er... you seem to enjoy shapeshifting more than the others."

"That's because it's fun, and _I'm_ the fun one here."

"Amethyst, please," Pearl said in a teacherly manner, holding a finger up. "You know humans don't like it when you turn into them."

The smaller gem pouted, then shifted back to normal and continued eating her pizza bean burrito. For his part, Jack set down his chopsticks, and glanced over at Greg.

"If I may ask, how is that you know the Gems? How did you and Rose meet?"

Dad paused mid-bite, then awkwardly worked the pizza out of his mouth. "Well, um it's a long story, and... how do _you_ know the Gems? I've been around for nearly sixteen years, and I never met a samurai before."

"I-"

"Jack helped Pearl and I in a few battles," Garnet interrupted. "It was a _very_ long time ago."

"Well then," Dad said, "I gotta compliment you on your good genes. You don't look a day over twenty."

Jack averted his eyes. "I suppose so."

Steven frowned. "But why doesn't Amethyst know him?"

"Yeah!" Amethyst said.

"You two just never met before, that's all," Pearl said quickly, tapping her fingertips together.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No, no, it's just we don't want to _bore_ them, that's all." Pearl suddenly stood up. "Good heavens, won't you look at the time! Steven, you need to get some sleep if we're to go after Peridot in the morning."

"But I'm not feeling tired," Steven said, almost a whine. "And Jack just got here!"

"I do not wish to disturb, um, family matters." Jack clasped his hands together and offered a slight bow. "I will help clean the dishes and retire for the night."

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Steven asked.

"I have not decided that yet."

"Well, maybe you can sleep here!" Steven hopped up onto the couch, patting the cushions. "It's really comfy."

"Oh, I... prefer to sleep outdoors."

"Then you could camp on top my van, if you want," Dad offered, jerking a thumb at the door. "It's parked right outside. And don't worry about the dishes."

"Van?" Jack frowned for a moment, then nodded curtly. "Very well. I shall sleep there for the night. And in the morning, we shall search for this rogue Gem you speak of."

"Great!" Steven hopped off, and bounded towards his room. "I'll walk you over, just lemme grab you a pillow. I've got a Cookie Cat one if you want!"

"Cookie... Cat?"

* * *

 **O**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were walking alongside the water, towards the van. The moon was high in the sky, now, and the stars glittered like jewels against velvet. Nights like these, with the gentle surf agains the sand to lull him to sleep, were Steven's favorites in the world.

"Do you like the pillow I gave you?" he asked, glancing over at the tall man by his side.

Jack looked away from the permanent Cheshire grin stitched into the fabric. "It... looks comfortable."

"It's my favorite pillow, but you can have it tonight."

Jack smiled faintly. "Thank you, Steven. You are a kind child."

"You did save me from that gem monster." Steven rubbed the back of his head and smiled widely. "It's the least I can do."

"There is no need. I do what I do because it is just, not for reward."

"Not even for a nice pillow?" Steven asked, wryly.

A short laugh. "No, not even for a nice pillow."

After a few moments of silence, they reached the van. Jack ran a hand over the side, a confused look on his face.

"Mr... Universe?"

"It's my dad's name, which means it's my name, too!" Steven suddenly frowned. "Wait, you can read English?"

"Yes." Jack threw the pillow onto the roof, then leapt up. There was something strange about the movement; he seemed almost ephemeral as he landed. "I know many languages, as I traveled the world many times."

"Is that how you know Garnet and Pearl?" Steven averted his eyes, then added, more quietly, "Is that how you knew my mom?"

"It is difficult for me to say." Jack paused to unfasten his cloak and lay it on the roof. "When the Gems came here, I fought alongside your mother and her friends for many years."

"Wait, you fought in the _war_?" Steven slapped his hands to his cheeks. "But... that was thousands of years ago!"

A ghost of a smirk crossed Jack's face as he sat down on the roof of the van. "Yes, it was."

"How is that possible?"

"That..." Jack turned his gaze to the horizon. "That is another story, for another time. But I will tell it, soon."

"Soon," Steven echoed. He looked at his feet, then started digging a small furrow in the sand with his foot. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Steven."

Jack turned onto his back, resting his head against the Cookie Cat pillow. Steven turned away, and started walking back towards the beach.

* * *

 **O**

* * *

Even through the light of the moon, the stars count in the thousands, unbridled. He remembers a time that was not, when the light of the wretched hives and their towers banished many of the stars from the sky. He'd always hated the nights there. It was not simply the pollution, or the never-ending drone of hovercars and starships, though he hated all of those things. It was the lack of starlight.

He smiles faintly at the memory of a night much like this, at the shore of a strange land. She'd chosen to rest on a nearby rock, instead of by the fire. Even across the years, he could still remember his indignation when she asked if the stars had been Aku's creations.

He stops smiling, and continues star-gazing. The constellations had been different, in that phantom future, and it had been a small joy to see the familiar ones upon returning home. The Azure Dragon rose once again in the East, as the Horse's Tail swept across the North.

And yet, now they were gone all the same. He sighs, and closes his eyes.

"Have you made a mistake?" a weary voice asks.

He opens his eyes again, to see a familiar face in the stars.

"It is best that I stay here. I was making them uncomfortable."

"And why would you not? You are a man out of his time. You have reopened some wounds."

"It was not my intention." He rolls over. "It is not my fault that they have hidden so much from the boy."

"And what of the boy? Will you tell him everything?"

"I..."

"Are you talking to yourself?" another voice asks.

Jack turns to see Greg approaching, flicking away some flecks of water from his hands.

"It may have just been the wind."

"Okaaay." Greg smiles. "Anyway, the dishes are all clean."

"Are you sure I should not have helped?"

"Pfft." Greg waves his hand to the side. "You're a guest, and you looked tired. Besides, I'm used to cleaning dishes."

"I understand."

Greg crawls into the van, causing it to dip a little. There is a sound of rustling sheets and crinkling plastic, followed by a satisfied sigh.

"I apologize for my intrusion, earlier," Jack says. "I should not have asked."

"Ah, forget about it." Greg's voice sounds tinny through the roof. "Made sense to ask."

"Then would it be impolite to ask again, now that we are alone?"

"You're really curious, huh?" A pause. "I came to this town a while ago, back when I was still a musician."

"You are a musician?"

"Sure am! Wanna hear a little?" "It has been some time," Jack admits.

There is a faint sound of strings as something is pulled from its case. Then, a jaunty little tune begins to fill the air. Jack smiles, and rolls onto his back.

"You are a talented man, Mr. Universe."

"Rose certainly thought so," Greg says. "She was my first fan. Came to my first playing in town, and I followed her back here. It sounds weird now that I'm saying it."

Jack smirks a little. "I know stranger love stories."

"How about you?" Greg asks. "How did you meet her?"

"It is a long story, and one that may strain belief."

A chuckle. "I had a child with an eight-foot tall alien woman. Try me."

"For the sake of others, I cannot tell all of it."

"Trust me, I'm used to that!"

Jack looks into the stars, and sees no one looking back. He breathes in deeply, and closes his eyes.

"Long ago, in a distant land..."

* * *

 **O**

* * *

With a final gargle, Steven spat out his mouthwash, and turned the faucet off. Yawning, he stepped down from the stool, and stepped back into the hall. Pearl and Garnet were in the living room, talking with one another in hushed tones, and Amethyst was nowhere to be seen.

At the sound of the bathroom door closing, Pearl suddenly looked over. "Oh, Steven! Heading to bed?"

"Yep." Steven yawned, and rubbed his eyes. "Jack's with Dad."

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you about Jack, before you head to bed."

Steven's brow scrunched. "What do you mean?"

Pearl made her way over, then knelt so she could look Steven in the eye. "While you and Jack were outside, did he tell you anything, um, strange?"

"Uh... I mean..."

"Nothing about magic or swords or anything?"

"Is something wrong?"

Pearl scoffed and tilted her head back. "Oh, it's nothing! It's just that Jack used to tell us these outrageous stories, when we first met him. Something about a shapeshifting master of darkness, called Achoo or some silly name, and about aliens and robot assassins."

Steven blinked. "He didn't say anything about that."

"Well, it's probably because he outgrew those stories. Humans like to make up silly stories to entertain themselves."

"I believe him," Garnet interjected.

"Shhh! Don't get Steven into that nonsense, too!" Pearl looked back at Steven. "I'm not saying this to be mean to Jack. But if he starts rambling about farting dragons or underwater cities, just know that it's all make-believe."

"But what if it isn't?"

Pearl frowned, an exasperated look on her face, then turned back to Garnet. "See what you did?"

"Not my fault," Garnet replied.

"Hmmph." Pearl stood back up, then ruffled Steven's hair. "I'm heading to my room. Get some sleep."

With that, she left, and Steven turned to Garnet.

"Is Jack telling the truth about those things? About underwater dragons and farting cities?"

"I believe him," Garnet replied. "What really matters is: do you?"

Steven said nothing.

Garnet walked over and ruffled Steven's hair. "You better get to bed, if you want to find Peridot in the morning."

"Okay," Steven replied.

Garnet walked past him, stepping into her room, and Steven was alone.

For a few moments, he stood in the living room. Faintly, he could hear Dad playing, and he looked at the door.

Then, he made his way up the stairs, and towards his room.


	4. IV

Steven sat cross-legged on the couch, watching as Pearl knelt by the half-dissected green pod in the living room. The first rays of the morning sun warmed his face through the window, prompting him to squint as he watched.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, absentmindedly kicking his legs agains the couch.

"Using the escape pod to track Peridot's use of the warp pads, of course," Pearl replied. "Remember when we tried to catch her at the Galaxy Warp? How do you think we even found her in the first place?"

"Oh yeah!" Steven took a bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chewing slowly. "Do you think we'll catch her this time?"

"Peridot can't keep running forever, Steven. I'm sure we've got her _this_ time."

"Didn't we say that last time?"

"Well, that's just-" Pearl made a face. " _This_ time's different."

"Because of Jack?"

"No, not because of-" The sound of a door swinging open suddenly turned Pearl's focus elsewhere. "Jack!"

Steven turned his head to see the samurai step inside. He seemed less rough around the edges, now that he'd had time to groom and sleep well, but there was still that same edge to his eyes, like steel.

"Hey, Jack!" Steven waved. "You ready to go Peridot-hunting?"

"Yes," came the clipped reply. Jack's expression softened, and he patted his stomach. "But... I also came to ask where I may find some food. I tried to fish, but there was nothing in the water, and I do not actually have money to buy a meal."

"Well, do you want to get some donuts?" Steven suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh, I forgot we were supposed to get donuts yesterday!"

"Steven we don't have time to get donuts right this moment," Pearl said, sounding exasperated. "We still need to catch Peridot. You can get donuts _after_ we come back."

"I do not mean to interject," said Jack, "but what is a donut?"

Steven made a horrific, strained sound, and slid to the floor. He slowly scooted over, his flops squeaking against the floor as he approached the samurai.

"You don't know what donuts are?" he whispered.

"No..." Jack replied slowly, eyes widened slightly. "Are you alright?"

Steven sat up. "Pearl, can I take Jack to get donuts after we catch Peridot?"

Pearl looked up from her work, seemingly off-guard. "I mean... well, if he wants to... aren't you worried he might cause a scene?"

"Why would he?"

Pearl sighed. "Well, alright. But we still need to-"

A beeping sound interrupted her, and she looked back down at the pod. Suddenly, she jumped up, arms raised.

"Yes! Garnet, Amethyst, I found her!"

Steven sprang to his feet in time to see Garnet and Amethyst spring out of their rooms. Jack brushed past him, hand on his sword's hilt.

"Where is she?" Garnet asked, arms folded.

"Here," Pearl replied, eyes suddenly filled with indecipherable Gem computer codes as a hologram of Earth popped up. "She's using the warp pad in Facet 12."

Jack peered closer with narrowed eyes, cupping his chin. "I believe I know this place. Why would she go there?"

"Who cares why!" Pearl exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Let's catch her before she can do anything!"

Jack glanced back at Steven, a confused look on his face. Steven forced a smile, and shrugged slightly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amethyst said. "Let's move our butts!"

"Agreed," Garnet said.

The three Gems dashed to the warp pad, and Steven hopped after them. He squeezed between Garnet and Pearl, then turned to see that Jack was still standing before the warp pad.

"Aren't you coming?"

Jack blinked, as if roused from some hidden thought. "Sorry, I was just..."

He trailed off, then stepped onto the warp pad, right next to Steven.

"Everyone ready?" Garnet asked.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Uh huh."

"Of course!"

Garnet nodded. "Let's go."

Finally, the warp pad began to glow, and they were off. The strange feeling of weightlessness returned, and Steven had to repress a giggle as he was surrounded by light.

When he glanced over at Jack, however, he saw that the samurai's eyes were tightly shut.

* * *

 **O**

* * *

The first impression Steven had, right as they arrived, was _heat._ This was not the pleasant warm summer of Beach City, tempered by the sea breeze; this was the desert all over again, but muggy instead of dry.

He stepped off the warp pad, and looked around. Jungle surrounded him, with looming trees tangled in vine and low-lying bush for as far as the eye could see. What caught his attention the most, however, was the massive saucer in the distance, half-buried in the mountain. It had clearly been there some time; vines snaked their way up its shattered landing legs, and moss was growing in the massive rent torn into its side.

"Woah..."

"Hah!" Pearl exclaimed, hopping off the warp pad. "She must be desperate if she's holing up in there! We've got her!"

"But what is it?" Steven asked.

"A Gem colony ship," Garnet replied, walking past him.

"See?" Pearl said. "We-"

"Let's just get this over with." Garnet began to stomp her way through the bush, swatting aside the occasional sapling.

Amethyst went first, her usual jovial pace somewhat subdued. Steven frowned at the sight, then glanced over to see Pearl following after the other two, shoulders slumped and head held low.

"I guess we should get going, Jack," he said, quietly. A moment passed, then he turned to look over his shoulder. "Jack?"

The samurai didn't reply. Instead, he knelt close to the ground, gently laying a splayed palm over the soil. His brow furrowed slightly, and he suddenly looked up.

"Wait."

The Gems stopped in their tracks. Garnet turned, her face more of a mask than usual.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Yes." Jack rose to his feet and dusted off his hands. "There seems to be two sets of footprints."

"Does that mean there are _two_ Peridots?" Steven asked.

Garnet shook her head. "No. It means she may have gone elsewhere. We'll check the ship. Steven, you and Jack follow the other trail."

Stars formed in Steven's eyes, and he looked over at Jack with a giddy expression. Jack's eyes simply widened.

"Garnet, are you sure that's a good idea?" Pearl asked. "Sending the two humans... well, one and half humans-"

"Jack can handle himself," came the terse reply. "Let's go."

The three Gems disappeared into the underbrush. Steven looked their way for a few moments, then turned back to Jack.

"Yeah, I know, it's kinda weird."

Jack rubbed his chin. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure if I'm the one who should say." Steven looked down at his feet. "I was hoping that maybe they forgot when they saw you."

A slight nod. "I understand. Perhaps they will tell me, when the time is right."

"So... are we gonna go look for Peridot, now?"

Jack smiled slightly. "Follow after me."

The two then began to walk away from the warp pad, along a small dirt trail, and disappeared into the jungle.

* * *

 **O**

* * *

Even in the shade of the trees, the heat seems almost boiling, but he pays it no heed. He has been in jungles many times before, just as he has been in every other environment. After all this time, the muggiest jungle bothers him no more than the driest desert, or the coldest of tundra.

"So... hot..."

Of course, that applies only to him.

Steven catches up to him again, sandaled feet dragging in the loam. The boy wipes his forehead clean of sweat, then groans.

"Are you alright?" Jack asks, turning his head to look at his new companion. "We have only been walking for a few minutes."

"Yeah, but it's also _really_ hot," Steven replies.

Jack raises an eyebrow. "I assume you don't go on many missions, then."

"Nope!" Steven manages a smile. "I didn't even start training until a few months ago. I don't think they like having me in danger."

"No, I suppose not."

"When did you start your training? To be a samurai, I mean?"

He thinks back to a moment long past, when the Chieftain had him train in staff fighting. Even now, he can still remember how sore he felt, after every session.

"When I was a child," he finally replies. "I had many teachers, like you, but they were all human."

Something catches his attention, and he stops. Steven does as well, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"What is it?" the boy asks.

Jack points to a seeming boulder, standing a good ten feet in height and covered in vines. He steps forward, then reaches out and begins tearing away the vines. Steven joins in, then gasps as the last of the overgrowth falls away.

A great stone head looms over them, its faded countenance still carrying an aura of respect. Even after millennia, there is no mistaking just what it is.

"Wow..." Steven breathes. "Is this more Gem ruins?"

"No." Jack stands up, and peers through the brush. "I know this style. I know this place."

He can see it, now- the remains of a place long-forgotten. The streets have disappeared under centuries upon centuries of soil and undergrowth, and many of the walls of the smaller buildings have crumbled before the tide of time, but he can still recognize it.

"The Olmecs," he says.

"Olmecs?" Steven asks.

Jack doesn't reply at first. In his mind's eye, the brush fades away, revealing straight-laced waterways that serve as the city's roads, and the stone buildings are restored, brick by brick, their beautiful murals restored.

 _"The Sky People come for this city," he tells a gathering of pipiltin. Tlahuicole stands to his left, arms folded. "To them, we are pests, and this city is a nest. All the peoples of this land must band together if we are to survive."_

Then he shakes his head, and the illusion is dispelled.

"They were a people who lived here, many years ago." Jack continues forward. "Come."

They continue through the ruins, climbing over crumbled walls and faded courtyards, until a great earth mound comes into sight.

"This was once a pyramid, covered in gardens," Jack muses. "There may still be a way in."

"Do you think Peridot's in there?"

Jack grasps the hilt of his sword. "It is possible."

They make their way over to to a cavernous opening at the base of the mound. Jack peers inside, and is greeted by the sight of a long hallway, lined with stone. Slowly, he steps inside, tightening the grip on his sword.

"Is it safe?" Steven whispers loudly from behind.

Jack nods, and gestures for him to follow.

The air inside the hall is cool and dry, compared to the oppressive jungle heat. Jack glances at the walls, and realizes that there are faded murals painted in the familiar Olmec style, newer than expected. He sees stylized paintings of saucers over the cities, feather-clad soldiers marching against an enemy army, and...

"Who is that guy?" Steven asks, pointing at the man wearing the skin of a jaguar, club held high.

* * *

 **O**

* * *

 _Smoke rises over the jungle, the scent of burning cities on the wind. He stands by the side of the waterway, watching as boats upon boats of terrified people sail past. A few scattered warriors remain, atlatls and bows at the ready as they wait._

 _"They cannot go any further," he says. "Too few of them remain."_

 _"Too few of us remain," Tlahuicole retorts._

 _"I have fought armies before, my friend. We can prevail together if we fight together."_

 _"And what of the people? What if a hidden contingent sets upon them? They will be defenseless if we all stay." Tlahuicole turns to him. "Go, Jack. Protect and guide them on the long road."_

 _"I will not leave you to die!" He draws his sword and enters a stance._

 _"I have been away from my family for too long," comes the gentle retort. There is something almost pleading in his friend's eyes. "Do not deny me this."_

 _Jack closes his eyes, teeth gritted. Then, slowly, he sheathes his sword, and draws a weary breath. Straightening, he places a hand on Tlahuicole's shoulder._

 _"I will protect your people."_

 _"Take the other warriors with you." The mightiest of the Tlaxaltecs draws his macuahuitl, and turns to the treeline. "I will do this alone."_

 _"Farewell, my friend."_

 _"Farewell."_

 _Jack gestures, and the remaining warrior begin to follow as he guides them through the pyramid. Already, he can hear the ground rumble as the Gem warriors emerge from the treeline._

 _The last he sees of his friend, as he risks a glance back, is of a jaguar on the battlefield, blood pouring from a dozen cuts, each swing of his macuahuitl ending another foe._

* * *

 **O**

* * *

"An... old friend," he finally replies. He looks away. "We must keep moving."

He continues forward again, Steven following after him. Eventually, the hallway gives way to a great chamber, with a intricately carved stone in the middle. A ceremonial dais, he recalls, where they would make their offerings to the gods.

It is there that he sees something familiar, hidden amongst the vines that strangled the dais.

A macuahuitl, broken at the middle.

He closes his eyes, and sighs.

A hand suddenly tugs the sleeve of his gi. "Uh, Jack, do you hear that?"

Jack opens his eyes again, and strains his ears. Faintly, he realizes he can hear a feminine voice speaking.

"Nyeheheheh, you Gems really are dull as dirt."

"That's Peridot," Steven hisses.

"Then we must go where she is." Jack draws his sword, and begins to run.

"Hey, wait up!" Steven lags behind him, huffing and puffing. "Wait for me!"

Jack turns into one of the hallways, then stops upon seeing a figure standing in the hallway. He steps back, then crouches behind a crumbled column, watching.

"-can you speak louder?" the figure says, looking at a green screen floating before her. "Some of these communicators are gunk."

This must be the Peridot that Steven spoke of. Jack slowly draws his sword, gripping the hilt tightly as he prepares to lunge.

Then Steven suddenly leaps over his head, landing in an awkward crouch, and points at Peridot. "I knew you weren't actually in the ship!"

The Gem turns with wide eyes. "Ah! Steven! Why aren't you with the rest of your clod friends?"

Steven puts his hands on his hips. "That's because I made a new friend."

"What are you talking about?"

Jack steps over the column, and stops at Steven's side.

"Oh." Peridot takes a step back, her strange robotic hand shifting shape. "Uh... is this _also_ a Steven?"

Jack draws his sword. "They call me Jack."

"Jack, huh? Well I don't see how-" Peridot turns silent as her gaze falls to the sword, and her eyes widen. "Uh oh."

Then, she runs.


End file.
